The present invention relates to a mechanism for adjusting the direction of an illuminating light beam in an ophthalmoscope which contains a photographing device.
In an ophthalmoscope, the direction of an illuminating light beam is adjusted by rotating a mirror while an object is being observed. The additions of a photographing device to the ophthalmoscope (which has not yet been disclosed in the art) presents a problem in that the center of the illumination range or the center of the object is shifted from the center of the picture frame of the film. Furthermore, if the axis of the illuminating light beam is fixed in alignment with the optical axis of the photographing device, then the light beam axis cannot be finely adjusted when the object is only being observed with the ophthalmoscope and not being photographed.